


A Misunderstanding

by Snakie45



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Aliens, Jack!human, M/M, mention of eggs, nothing too serious, rhys!alien, unbeta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 14:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18701341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snakie45/pseuds/Snakie45
Summary: Handsome Jack has always been known to be extremely busy. The man works non-stop to keep his title. So much in fact that he may caught the eye of a certain species of aliens. As it turns out, Jack may have signed up for the newly formed Intergalactic Exchange program. Now there is an alien prince living with him and his family. How will Jack handle this? It may be a little critical for him to study on these species but did he?





	A Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> It has been awhile since I wrote something. I hope I did okay in this quick story. Just remember this is unbeta. There will be mistakes!

The Intergalactic Exchange program. It’s a program that was created in hopes for multiple species of aliens to grow closer to their newly found allies: the humans. Both aliens and humans agree to leave their homes and live on the opposite side of the galaxy with a host families. The program only existed for a short time and so far it proved to be a success. Multiple homes and families have received a new member inside their households and most got together surprisingly well. Even a few public areas like shops and restaurants decided to have open arms for their new visitors. Some designed new clothes for their new aliens friends while others have literally learned ‘out of this world’ recipes for those homesick visitors. It was all nice and dandy.

Which it didn’t make any sense to Jack to the slightest when he was signed inside the program to begin with. He wasn’t even planning on it. The man was too busy to take care of an alien. He had a space station to run for christ sake! So Jack was clearly in shock to see this yellow humanoid alien inside his office one day. He never seen this species before and this particular individual was dressed to the dime. A pretty gown covered in jewels and this person was growing...gold out of their backs? It wasn’t only their backs but this person also had horns on their heads with a spiky tail to match. They were also clearly glowing in some angles. Honestly Jack thought this person was beautiful. Jack was starstruck at first. This alien was slim in the right angle but obviously muscular in some areas to hold their crystals on their backs. His face seemed so pouty to but Jack’s starstruck quickly ended when the alien started talking,  
“UM! Excuse me! I been waiting for nearly half an hour!” Well, this alien was clearly pissed off.  
Jack nearly rolled his eyes, “Um? Excuse you? Who are you and what are you doing in my office? And how on earth did security not shoot you dead already? I am positive I didn’t have any alien visitors together and oh trust me, I would have remembered booking a pretty one like you.”  
The other being had a sudden surprised look on their face. Like they never been spoken like that in their entire lives, “EXCUSE ME? How dare you address yourself like that to me! I refuse to be treated as such! Now I expect you to turn yourself around and re-enter this room and greet me properly! As Prince of the Crystalloids, I will not be treated like this by my host family!”  
This made Jack completely stunned by this sudden demand, “What…? Did you say host family?”  
The alien nodded, “Yes, oh course. We both agreed that I’ll be staying here for The Intergalactic Exchange program. Now turn around and greet me properly like I ordered you to.”

Jack was in complete shock. The man simple turned around and ran for it. He didn’t ran run off too far. Only to the next room so he can find his secretary and assistant.

“Blake! Meg! What is the meaning of this! I never agreed to be inside that program! Now I have this alien inside my office giving me weird demands! I can only do that!”  
The two didn’t look surprised by Jack’s sudden outburst, “Oh we know. We decided it would be best you join when a whole royal family requested for you specifically for the program.”  
Jack seemed curious and proud now, “Me? Oh really? A royal family wanted me? The Great and powerful Handsome Jack?”  
The two smirked, “Well...yes. They thought this would be best for Hyperion and their kind to form an alliance...well ever since the incident with the crystalisks happened.”  
Jack raised a brow, “Incident with the crystalisks?”  
Blake nodded, “Yes. We may have hurt their crystalisks while we were mining for eridium. That is their sacred creatures afterall. They knew going into war with us would look bad for the alien races when this program recently started. So in order to protect their creatures, they thought they’ll allow one of the heir to stay with you. He’ll watch you while we mine for eridium while you provide him a home. He’ll make sure we dont hurt their wildlife and who knows...they are a royal family. Sir, if you manage to show the good side of you, then maybe Hyperion will be repaid back. Think of the riches you’ll receive!”  
Jack grinned at the idea, “Oh! Smart thinking you two! So I just have to make this little punk like me? That’s all?”  
Meg chuckled, “yeah but good luck with that! Remember you’re dealing with royalty. You’re a peasant to him. Even as CEO.”  
Jack glared at her, “Please! I am capable of making him like me. It will be easy peasy!” The man then looked down, “But how will I tell Angel and Tim about the new prince living with us?” he asked out loud.  
Blake handed Jack an echo log. “Don’t worry sir. We already told them. Your daughter is already excited to meet him but you should read this when you have the time. This is all the information on the species you are dealing with. Remember you don’t need to woo him Jack. Only make him like or trust you. Enough for the family to like you. This log will explain everything about them. Remember their customs are completely different from ours. Some things may be offensive or not so just be careful. Now go on. We got some work done for you so you can be free to show this prince around.”  
Jack took the echo log, “Yeah yeah. I got it. Now excuse me, I have a prince to greet.” 

Jack left the room and re-entered his office. There, the Alien prince was standing there with his arms crossed and tapping his foot.  
“There you are! Took you long enough. Now present yourself.” He demanded.  
Jack put a forced smile on his face, “Why yes. Where were my manners? I didn’t know the alien who was going to live with me from now on is the prince of his people. I’m Handsome Jack of Hyperion. You are?” He asked.  
The yellow alien smiled, “Ah. That’s much better. I’m Rhys. Like I stated before. I am Prince of the Crystalloids. It will be pleasure living with you and your kind from now on.”  
Jack cleared his throat while trying to take quick glance on the echo log he was given. It was a wall of text with pictures included. Skimming this was going to prove difficult but Jack done worse. He can do this, “Great...So? Normally I’m out working now but it seems like my assistants managed to give me free time to greet you….”  
Jack seemed a little curious by the pictures he was looking at. “....You live inside caves? Woo! You guys have crystals everywhere.”  
Rhys gave him a glare, “Uhh...yes we do and if I remember correctly, it was you who ordered the removing on them for your personal gain.”  
Jack looked at him, seeing how Rhys was upset. “Alright. Alright. I get it. You’re pissed off we were hurting your little...um big animals. If it makes you feel any better, I’ll stop the mining in your little caves. Besides we mostly only found gold there. It’s not what we want that anyway.”  
Rhys blinked surprised, “Wait...just like that? You’ll stop messing with our homes?”  
“-yeah?” before Jack had anymore time to explain himself, Rhys stomp his foot.  
“WELL-! What were you searching in the first place to be destroying our homes? I deserve to know that information at least!”  
Jack shrugs, “I just wanted to find some eridium. That’s all. Your home caves to those crystal…”  
“Crystalisks! They’re called Crystalisks!”  
“Right...well their homes had little eridium in it so I can pull off the digging site if you want. I’ll find a new area where it doesn’t hurt your wildlife.”  
Rhys looked excited now, “Wait! You said you actually found eridium before? I thought our kind stucked the planet dry from it...they became a myth at this point. Um...would it be alright but can my people help you? We know ways to dig through caves without actually destroying the ecosystem...I mean we did learned from it. As Prince I promise we can split it evenly. Well...as long as you don’t hurt our creatures.”  
Jack grinned at the idea, “Well I don’t know...your people may horde it away. Eridium is special. Everyone wants it. How would we split it? I already have people on my back trying to steal some already.”  
Rhys blushed at the remark, “Our kind haven’t come across it in a long time! We would gladly keep it our care! They will only be shared among the royal family. Which...I hate to say this but you're a part of now. Evenly. I’ll even gladly give you some of my warriors in return to protect the eridium as well. So they’re won’t be any poachers.”  
Jack raised a brow, “Warriors you say? What exactly can you guys do? Last time I checked, your crystalisks were easy to kill. What about you?”

In a blink of an eye, Jack was flung to the walls and he was stuck there. It only took him a few moments to see that shards of gold were pining the edges of his clothes to the walls, making him immobilized. In front of him he saw Rhys grinning with glowing shards around him.  
“Jack. Remember crystalisks are only innocent animals. They don’t fight. We however know our ways to fight. What makes you think our kind wasn’t found out until now? We had kill any survivors who saw us.”  
Jack growled, “Alright! Alright! You guys are strong! I get it! Now get me down from here!”  
The gold shards on the wall started glow and all lifted up. The man suddenly fell forward. He was easily pissed as he looked at his clothes while standing up,  
“Great! There’s holes in my clothes now!”  
Rhys chuckled, “You asked for it. So do we have a deal?” he asked.  
Jack brushed himself off as he held out his hand, “Fine...we have a deal.”  
The alien looked a little confused at Jack’s hand, “Um...yes we a deal.”  
Jack sighed, “Great! Now let’s meet the rest of the family! I bet you're itching to meet them!”  
“Yes I am!”

~xXx~  
“So you’re Rhys?” An excited preteen asked out loud when she first saw Rhys.  
“And you must be Angel.” Rhys said right back. He looked just as curious at the smaller human.  
Angel smiled, “Wow! You’re so glowly and beautiful! Do you really grow gold on your body? How do you do that? You remind of But Stallion! You should meet her! She glows sometimes to!”  
Rhys grew confused, “Butt Stallion?”  
Jack pulled him aside, “I’ll explain later! Now Look at this! Here’s uncle Tim!”  
A new person entered the room. A person who looked exactly like Jack. Only this time he was wearing casual clothes.  
“Hey. I’m Timothy. Nice to meet you.”  
Rhys stared right at him, “Whoa! He’s just like you! It extremely rare for our kind to ever have twins. Most twins die inside their eggs before hatch date. This is a miracle!”  
Timothy looked a little surprised, “Eggs? Well uhh...no. No miracle here. Me and Jack aren’t related at all. I’m a body double he made and hired. Used to do his dirty work until Jack had Angel. Now I’m uncle Tim. Helped him raise her and such.”  
Rhys smiled, “Aw. How weird and sweet. You must do a lot of work for Jack.”  
Angel nodded, “Yup! Tim does nearly does everything at the house. My dad is always too busy to do anything. That’s why I was surprised to hear him decided to let you live with us. Can he actually take care of another person? He can barely handle me. Maybe since you're here, he can change.”  
Rhys suddenly looked worried, “Oh...I see.”  
Jack looked at them, “Angel! I do come around so often! Stop making me look bad. Especially to Rhys.”  
Angel gigled, “I’m only telling him the truth…”  
Timothy frowned, “...I kind of agree with her Jack. You don’t come by a lot. Maybe having Rhys around can help you lay back for awhile. I mean Angel does deserve a family and you a break.”  
Rhys didn’t say anything but was curious listening.  
Jack sighed, “Alright fine! I get it! I work too much! Blah Blah! That’s why I was thinking we all should go out! We should do something fun while we show Rhys about human culture! A carnival!”  
Angel raised a brow, “All of us out? At the same time? Whoa. We haven’t done that in a long time. Sounds fun. I’m in.”  
Both Rhys and Timothy nod in agreement. “We agree to.”  
“Great! Let’s go!”

~xXx~  
It was a blast heading to the carnival together. Most of the time Rhys was asking every question he could think while barely understanding human culture. It was clear he was enjoying his time with the family while they enjoyed him back. It was pretty funny to watch the alien try and eat cotton candy and a hot dog while he was in sure amazement about being in a very open area with so much people around. Rhys really thought humans were eating cobwebs and he couldn't understand how and why humans put meat inside a such small and weird shape. Normally they just ate their hunted prey. Not to mention how the bread was soft. It was all new to the alien. It was clear he was always stuck inside the ‘palace’ part of the underground world. He only lived with his family in a remote area so of course Rhys was in shock to see crowds walk everywhere. Especially near him. Peasants weren’t allowed to be close to royal blood. Now here, it all different. He was part of the normal crowd now. Nobody knew of his blood and he was surprised he was fine and having fun about it. He was truly part of this family now. Even Jack had his own fun. He had his own laugh when he watched Rhys used his own crystal off his body to shoot a target to win a toy in a carnival game. The eat a fish live when Rhys managed to catch it during a different game. It was nice.

~xXx~  
Some time has passed and Jack kept his promise in keeping Rhys wildlife safe while the two kept their search for eridium. Now that Jack has Rhys men working for him, the work has paid off. They found more eridium. Even more than before. There was even less poachers now stealing from their digging sites since Rhys men proved to be lethal. Of course the prince kept his promise. They split the costs like they promised so it should be nice and well. Right?  
Jack was working on his desk and was glued to his screen when Timothy approached him.  
“Jack…? We need to talk.” the doppelganger frowned.  
Jack never bothered to look away from his screen. “What is it Tim? I’m extremely busy.”  
Tim sighed, “That’s exactly why I’m here! You’re too busy! And I’m a little worried. It’s about Rhys. He seemed a little depressed lately and I think this is why.”  
Jack looked at him, “Wait what? Our little Rhys is depressed? But that doesn’t make any sense. He has full control of what he wanted inside Hyperion. What made him so depressed?”  
Timothy shrugs, “Oh I don’t know. He did sign up to be inside a family. He had fun on our first trip and then...that’s it. You kind of just left everyone alone. Even Angel seems more upset at you than usual. She really thought bringing in Rhys would mean you would come by more but...you didn’t. Rhys is just quiet now and Angel isn’t going to forgive you for keeping him quiet.”  
Jack looked surprised, “Wait what? Well what should I do then? I thought he would be happy being a free little alien. Now you’re telling me he’s not?”  
Timothy rolled his eyes, “Geez Jack. It looks like you still can’t get it to your thick skull of yours. Angel and Rhys just want a family together. Not for you to ignore them-!”  
Before Timothy had time to finish, Jack pulled a old echo log from his desk,  
“I screwed up didn’t I? Man how can Rhys forgive me? I know Angel will be easier to ask for forgiveness but Rhys? Oh no. He’s different. What happens if I accidently fuck things up and he sends a whole army in his way? Don’t you remember when I entered his room?”  
“Jack-? Just-!”  
“Rhys nearly killed me! I had shards everywhere in my body. I was bleeding! How was I supposed to know that his kind were extremely picky who saw their rooms? Only mates are allowed inside? Like what? Why?”  
“Jack? Please just let m-!”  
Jack nearly jumped up in joy when he came across a page on the echo,  
“Oh! I think I got it! Thanks for this talk Tim! I know what to do now!” The man quickly stormed out of the office.  
Tim growled watching him leave. “JACK!”

~xXx~  
It was only a few hours later after Jack and Timothy had that talk inside his office. Now the man was excited like a little bug. He invited everyone to his room with some big announcement. Inside his room, all over his bed and floor was eridium shards and crystals. All each were glowing and bright. When Angel and Timothy entered his room, both their mouths dropped.  
Jack gave them a huge smile, “So what do you guys think? Impressive isn’t it? I searched high and wide and found the most shiny rocks I could find. This will blow Rhys feet off the ground when I tell I’m sorry for ignoring his cute ass.”  
The two looked like they were losing color in their faces. They were stunned but they quickly snapped out of trance when they heard Rhys footsteps coming closer.  
“WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!!!” Timothy yelled first.  
Angel quickly ran to the bed and tried to push all the crystals off. But damn his bed for being so huge. “DAD! I cannot believe how stupid you are! You’re going to ruin everything! Tim! Help me!”  
Jack watched the two storm his bed and try and ruin all his work. It took him forever to do that.  
“Hey guys! What are you doing? Stop it!”

Suddenly Rhys stepped inside the room and everyone completely froze as they stared at Rhys. Rhys had his mouth wide open as he stared right back. It was so quiet that anyone could hear a pin drop. Suddenly Rhys started tearing up.  
“Jack? Did you do all of this for me?” he asked  
Jack blinked, “Uhh...yeah pumpkin. I heard you were having a rough time lately so I decided to do this for you. I heard it was big for your people.”  
Rhys was crying now. “Oh my god. I didn’t know- you were-! It all makes sense now! Of course I forgive you!”  
Rhys ran to the man and began kissing him. Which surprised Jack completely. He wasn’t expecting this type of apology from Rhys.  
“What?”  
“Oh...I was so worried things were going to return like back at the palace. Everyone just ignores each other and they expect me to do my job. It just gets so lonely back at home and I was happy on our first trip. I wanted that to keep happening but it didn’t...it was going to be like home again but you were really asking for my hand in marriage this whole time!!! That’s why you been ignoring me! You were preparing this for me! We can be a true family now!”  
Rhys jumped in joy, “I love it! I love it! I must be the first in generations to be offered a courtroom full of eridium!”  
He gave Jack another kiss and Jack blinked in confusion, “Uhh..yeah. Just for you.”  
Rhys giggled and then turned around to jumped into the bed of crystals. Rhys was cuddling on everything he can touch on the bed. Meanwhile, Timothy and Angel got off and walked next to Jack. Jack was still stunned as he watched Rhys play in his bed.  
He whispered, “What just happened?”  
Angel sighed and whispered back, “Dad? You just asked Rhys to marry you and he said yes.”  
Jack nearly jumped up, “WHAT?!”  
Timothy sighed, “It appears so. Maybe you should clear things up now before things get worse?”  
Jack suddenly smiled seeing how Rhys was happy now. “Nah...I keeping this one.”  
Angel smiled, “Really?! Are you serious? Why?”  
Jack shrugs, “Well why not? I like him. He’s a cutie and besides all you are right. I do need to be around more and stop ignoring everyone. We got to be family more and Rhys here will help us do that. This will be fine.”  
Both Timothy and Angel smiled at that remark.  
Meanwhile, Rhys got off from the bed and walked back towards Jack. He gave Jack a hug.  
“I can’t wait for our wedding. It will be huge. I promise. We’ll show everyone how the The Intergalactic Exchange program is a success. Aliens and Humans can work together. Even be mates”  
“Yeah pumpkin-!”  
Rhys cuddle into him, “Then we can get the chance to get my eggs fertilized. We’ll have a full clutch and Angel will finally have the siblings she deserves!”  
Jack almost choked, “Say What-?!”  
Both Timothy and Angel laughed. “Siblings will be cute.” Angel said.  
Rhys let out one last purr. “It will be perfect.”  
Jack smiled, finally returning Rhys kisses, “Yes. It will be perfect.”


End file.
